The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants
by ShortyLilHalf-and-Half
Summary: Based off of The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants. Four best friends are separated for the first time one summer, they stay together with a pair of pants that fits them all magically. B/E A/J R/Em Nessie/OC. HOPE YOU ENJOY!Sorry about the short summery!
1. The Pants

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Alice Brandon**

My best friends and I have been friends ever since I can remember. Though we're _complete _opposite, unstoppable Rosalie, shy and beautiful Bella, Renesmee the rebel, and me, Alice, the shopoholic. I guess we were destined to be friends at births, our mothers met at a yoga class. We were all early, Rosalie was the first born, I was next, then Bella, Nessie was the last born.

Anyway, this summer is the first one we've _ever_ been apart. Rose is going to a soccer camp in Baja, Bella's going to visit her grandma in Greece, Nessie's stuck working here at Walman's, and I'm gonna go see my dad.

We were at a vintage store called 'Deja Blue'. We go there a lot. That's when we found them...

"What about these?" Bella asked, as much as she hated shopping she knew she had to buy _something _approved from me.

"Hmm..." they seemed kind of ordinary, but what would they look like on Bella? "Try them on."

She did as I ordered, stepping in and out of the dressing room...

We all gasped.

"Isabella Swan has a body!" Rose yelled in shock. "When did this happen?"

There were a few more whistles before she rolled her eyes and went back to the dressing room.

"Renesmee," she said, handing the pants to Nessie. "_You_ need some _normal _clothes, why don't _you _try them?"

"But..." she whimpered as we all pushed her in.

"There," she stepped out. "Happy?"

"Wow..." I stared. "The fit you perfectly."

"Yep," she took them off... _in_ the store. "Your turn."

"What?" I asked.

"They fit both of us, your turn."

"Uh-uh," I shook my head. "You two are bulit pretty much the same way. I'm _way_ smaller."

"Gee, thanks," she shoved the pants at me.

"You know what I mean," I saw Bella hand her her black skirt before I went to the dressing rooms.

"Huh..." I showed them. "How can they be perfect for me, too?" I paused. "Well, this is really starting to freak me out."

I took them back off, obviously handing them to Rose.

"Um... I don't think they'll fit me," she said.

"Why not?

"Maybe because I'm seven inches taller than you," she scoffed.

Renesmee grabbed the jeans, pushing Rosalie harshly into the dressing rooms, Rose banged on the door but Nessie wouldn't budge.

"Fine," Rosalie grumbled and walked out.

We all stared.

"Okay…" she looked down. "This is weird."

"They… they…" I couldn't get the words out.

I could tell Bella was trying to stay calm.

"Wow…" was all Nessie could say, and she's usually the one who speaks her mind.

_**REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!**_

ShortyLilHalf-and-Half 


	2. A Long Summer

_**HEEEEEEY!!!!!**_

**_SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A LONG TIME...._**

**_Just So You Know..._**

**What they are doing this summer.**

**Isabella Marie Swan/**Bella― Visiting her Grandparents in Greece. Gets the pants first.

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen/**Nessie―Staying in Forks, working as a photographor for the Newspaper. Gets the pants second.

**Mary Alice Brandon/**Alice― Visiting her sister in Texas. Gets the pants third.

**Rosalie Jasmine Hale/**Rose― Going to a soccer camp. Gets the pants fourth/last.

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee Cullen**

"We have been blessed with a gift," Alice said as we sat in a circle.

"If it was a gift than why did I have to pay for it?" I mumbled.

"You're the only one with a job this summer, Ness," Bella comforted me. "Of course… _Alice_ or_ Rosalie could_ have paid."

"Daddy cut off my credit card for the summer," Alice sobbed.

"I spent all my money on a dress," Rose shrugged.

Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon… both filthy rich!

Me, Renesmee Cullen and Isabella Swan… not!

We were all best friends, though… _strangely_ enough.

"As I was saying," Ali went on. "On the eve of our separation…"

"Oh, just get to the point!" I groaned.

"These pants fit all of us," she said quickly.

"And…?" I trailed on suggestively.

"We should pass them on during the summer. Since it's the first and longest time we've been away from each other."

"Well, I'm in," Rosalie decided.

"Me, too," agreed Bella.

They all turned their heads toward me.

"Whatever."

Alice squealed. "Okay… so… everyone will keep the pants for…"

"A week?" I suggested.

"A week." She nodded.

"We need rules," B announced. "Every sisterhood has rules."

Rules of the Sisterhood:  
must never wash the pants.  
2. You must never double cuff the pants. It's tacky.  
3. You must never say the word "phat" while wearing the pants. You must also never think to yourself "I am fat" while wearing the pants.  
4. You must never let a boy take off the pants (although you may take them off yourself in his presence).  
5. You must not pick your nose while wearing the pants. You may, however, scratch casually at your nostril while really kind of picking.  
6. You must follow the procedures for documenting your time in the pants.  
7. You must write your sisters throughout the summer, no matter how much fun you are having without them.  
8. You may only possess the pants for the specified length of time before passing them on to one of your sisters. Failure to comply will result in a severe spanking upon our reunion.  
9. You must not wear the pants with a tucked-in shirt and belt. See rule #2.  
10. Remember: Pants = love. Love your sisters and love yourself.

"This is ridiculous," I warned as we walked home.

"Believe what you will," Bella smiled.

Rose and Alice had already gotten to their houses, they were in a _completely_ different part of town than us, but we walked them there anyway.

"I can't believe you're going to Greece," I finally said.

"I'll write you every chance I can," she told me.

"I still won't be the same," I frowned.

She threw her arms around me, hugging as we walked.

"You'll be doing what you love," she said. "Promise to send we pictures?"

I nodded.

"Yeah," I answered. "I will. But_ you_ have to tell me everything that happens there!"

"What would happen?" she laughed.

"Maybe you'll fall madly in love with someone your grandparents won't like and you'll elope on the main land," I shrugged like I had just said nothing.

She rolled her eyes. "This is my stop," she looked at her small two-story house. "I'll talk to you later, Ness. Don't bite anyone!"

I giggled as she walked in the door.

I walked in the door of my older brother and mine's apartment.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted to my older brother Jacob.

"Hi, Nessie," he grinned.

Our mom and dad died in a car crash last year, but we didn't have to go to an orphanage because Jake was already 21.

Then I realized what he was doing… packing?

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"London." He answered.

I just stared. "As in _England?!"_

"Yeah."

"_Why?"_ I questioned.

"The Wolf Pack got a spot in the music festival there," he picked up his suitcase and guitar.

'The Wolf Pack' was the name of his band.

"You'll be fine, though, right?" he looked at me before walking out the door. "You're seventeen."

"Yes!" I assured him. "Now go have fun!"

"Okay. Bye, Sis. Love ya!"

"You, too," I yelled back as I heard a door close.

This was gonna be a _long_ summer.


	3. Vera

**_HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**Rosalie Hale**

"You excited?" I asked Bella.

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Well you should be," I decided. "At least _you_ get to go somewhere where there's actually _guys."_

I was going an all girls' soccer camp.

I repeat, **_ALL GIRLS' _**soccer camp!

"It won't be all bad," Bella tried to comfort me.

"Yes it will," I groaned. "It's all girls! As in NO guys!"

She laughed.

"When's your plane?" she asked.

"In like," I looked at my watch. "30 minutes, your's?"

"Not for about an hour," she answered.

"Well, I better go," I got up, ready to go toward the plane.

"Have fun in Greece, Bella," I told her. "Really."

"I'll try," she smiled as I walked away.

"You going to Camp in Baja, too?" a girl asked next to me.

"Yeah." I nodded, sticking out my hand. "I'm Rosalie."

"Vera," she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Likewise," she agreed.

"Have you been there before?" I asked.

She nodded.

"How is it?"

"Pretty good," she told me. "Intense. But good."

"Good. So… what's your life like?"

"Well… I have a son named Henry." Was all she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But what about you?"

"Not much," I told her. "Dad's a lawyer, mom passed away. But I have three best friends."

"What are they like?"

And I told her.

"Finally!" I yelled. "We're here!"

"Hello ladies," I tall figure came in front of us.

_**CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS…?**_

_**SORRY IT WAS SHORT….**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. The Most Interesting Girl

_**HERE IT IS…………**_

_**4!!!**_

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

I flung my pajamas on the other side of my room, picking up a deep-blue blouse, shoving it on, and changing into the traveling pants.

"Where are you going?" Yia Yia (_grandmother_) asked me as I started to walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go down to the pier," I answered. "I'm bringing my sketch book."

When I got to the water, there were a lot of boats, too. I was about to sit down at the end of the pier when my _awful_ clumsiness, I ended up falling.

The water was warm, and I might have enjoyed it if I wasn't stuck… I struggled to get free.

Just then, somebody swan up, **(AN/ Can you guess who it is?) **unlatching my jeans from the object that was holding me there.

"Το όνομά μου είναι Edward Masen. Είσαι καλά; Χρειάζεστε βοήθεια;" _(My name is Edward Masen. Are you okay? Do you need help?)_ the man, who I could tell was asking a question, spoke in a Greek accent.

"I— I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't speak Greek very well."

"Well we'll have to work on that, won't we?" his accent switched to a flawless American.

* * *

"Thanks for uh… lending me clothes," I looked down, I was wearing an over-grown shirt, even for him, I found a belt to tie around it.

"No problem," he smiled. "I'm Edward."

I took his hand, something shot through, but I ignored it. "Bella."

"Bella." He repeated.

"So," I sat down. "How do you speak English so well?"

"I lived in Chicago with my parents since I was twelve," he sat on the floor of the boat.

"Why did they move back to Greece?" I cocked my head to one side.

"They didn't," he looked down. "They died from disease."

"…Oh," was the only was I could reply. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," he shrugged.

"So… are you really Greek?" I asked lamely.

"Three-quarters," he nodded. "My father was half American, that's why we moved, to be closer to his family."

"So… who do you live with here?" Nice, Bella. Just play twenty questions with him!

"I live with my foster parents for the summer here in Santorini **(AN/ Spelling?)**," he stood up. "All the boats with the blue sail are his… but I go to school in Athens."

I nodded.

"What about you?" he asked. "You know enough about me."

He smiled a crooked smile that made me want to melt.

"Um… well, I just got out of senior year from high school," I looked into his eyes. "But I'm not sure where I'm going, yet."

"What else?" he continued to smile.

"My parents are divorced," I sighed. "I have an angry best friend who's left alone in Forks, and I'm really angry at Yia Yia Kaligaris for trying to force me in dresses!"

I crossed my arms, something twisted on to his face so that his expression was something in between… happy… and confused and… mischievous…

Huh.

"What?' I defended.

"You are…" he paused. "_Literally _the most interesting girl I've ever met."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He nodded. "You should."

I blushed.

* * *

_**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Shorty**__Lil_**Half**-and-**Half**


	5. Authors's Note Sorry

_**HEY, EVERYONE!…**_

_**SORRY,**_

_**WE ALL KNOW YOU, AND US HATE THESE AUTHORS'S NOTES…**_

_**BUT HERE'S THE THING…**_

_**WE HAD A WHOLE BUNCH OF CHAPTERS ON Aida's LAPTOP…**_

_**AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED…**_

_**CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP GOT SPILLED ALL OVER IT!!!**_

_**(… sorry from Aida…)**_

_**WE'RE TRYING TO RE-WRITE THEM…**_

_**AND WE HAVE SOME…**_

_**BUT WE ARE…**_

_**REALLY**__** SORRY…**_

_**ESPECIALLY Me (Aida)…**_

_**CAUSE I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS…**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF…**_

_**-Miss March**_

_**-Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**_

_**And**_

_**-Walgreens**_

…

_**WILL DEFINITELY BE IN WITHIN THE NEXT 24-48 HOURS!!!!!**_

_**SORRY…**_

_**AGAIN…**_

_**-ShortyLilHalf-and-Half**_


	6. Texas

_**WELL, HERE'S THE **_**REAL**_** FIFTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**_

_**YIPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Alice Brandon**

"Alice!" somebody yelled as I got off the plane from Forks, into Huston, Texas.

"Cynthia!" I squealed, running up, dropping my bags and hugging her tightly.

**(AN/ Cynthis was really her human sister's name, too! It was in New Moon!)**

"Hi, Mary,"Justin, my sister's fiance greeted me.

"It's Alice," I corrected, clearly annoyed.

I don't like Justin very much. Heck, I'd say that I hated him! If it weren't for him, Cynthia might still be in Forks! And I wouldn't have to take a plane to see her once a year!

And he calls me _Mary!_ MARY! Who calls me Mary? I've made it _clear_ to _everyone_ that my name is Alice! _A-L-I-C-E! _I don't even know who this 'Mary' is!

"Hi, Justin," I put on a fake smile.

My older sister nudged me.

"Well," I turned around. "Better get the rest of my luggage."

"This isn't it?" Justin guessed, sounding astonished.

I snorted... Wow, attractive, Alice. "No! You think I could live the whole summer with _this!?"_

I started walking toward the luggage carrier.

"But..." I faintly heard Justin's voice complain to Cynthia. "There are... four bags!"

"Ali!" my sister's voice came from downstairs the next morning. "You've got a letter from Greece!"

I rushed down the staircase, tearing open the envolope (spelling?)

_Dear Alice,_

_Well... hey! It's Bella. I just got to Greece, thought I'll probably of been here for a couple of days by the time you get this. Not much has happened. I put on the pants, got my sketch book and pencils, went down to the pier, and fell _right _into the water!_

_Lucky, huh?_

_Then I got stuck, but this guy, Edward, saved me. He lived in the U.S. in Chicago for a while, so at least there's someone who speaks English. He seems nice. But... I don't know... like he's scared... but still nice... and sweet... and... _pretty...

_Wow... _that_ was kind of awkward..._

_Just wanted to see how you were, I know you're sorta bummed on having to share a house with Justin for over two months. But, how is Cynthia? I haven't seen her since Christmas._

_Anyway, I have to go eat dinner. Papou _(grandfather) _really is a good cook. I never thought I love Greek food so much!_

_Infinite X's and O's,_

_Bella._

I nearly laughed at the letter, leave it to Bella to cheer me up. I looked at the calender in my room, she had to send the pants to Nessie in three days. Wow, they go by fast.

"Ali!" Cynthia yelled.

"Yeah?" I looked up from the letter, and sruffed it in my desk drawer.

"Justin's at work!" Hallelujah! "Wanna go play tennis?"

"Sure!" I yelled back. "Let me just get dressed!"

"Okay!" her voice faded out. "I'll be in the car!"

I hopped up from my chair, walking up to my fully-stuffed closet, stripping out of my pajamas and into my new tennis outfit.

I jumped down the stairs, skipping happily toward the blue SUV in the drive-way my that Cynthia was in.

"Hey," was all I said as I buckled up into the upfront passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" she checked before she started the car.

I nodded.

The car made an almost 'purring' noise as it turned on.

"Hello, Jasper!" Cynthia called to somebody when we got to the tennis courts.

"Who's Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jasper Whitlock." she confirmed, nodding her head. "He started working here a couple years ago. He works here in the summer to pay for college tuition, he's gonna be a junior. But his dad's friend's co-worker owns this place, so he got a jod easy."

"Huh." was all that came out.

"Hello, Cynthia," I was guessing Jasper greeted.

I turned my head to look at him. He was... _decent_

Okay, so he was more than just _'decent'!_ He had long blond hair, about the same shade as Rose's. His eyes almost... a greyish color. Interesting.

_That_ was when I figured out that he asked who I was.

"Alice." I stuck out my hand. "Alice Brandon."

He smiled, shaking my hand. "Jasper Whitlock."

I grinned.

"So," Cynthia broke the silence. "Where it is open?"

"Court five is fine," he motioned toward a section on the other side of the feild-like room. "Let me know if you need anything else."

He smiled at me before walking off.

This summer is _definately_ gonna be interesting.

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS BACK TO Renesmee!!!!!!!!**_

_**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**WE LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!**_

_**THEY HELP US WRITE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-ShortyLilHalf-and-Half**_


	7. AN

**Hey!**

**We just wanted to announced that…**

'**Nessie where do babies come from'…**

**Has been nominated for The Twi-Awards…**

**(yay!!!)**

**In the category, Funniest Ever!**

**So go vote or nominate your favorite stories!!!**

**.com/**

**So…yeah…**

**Sorry we haven't been able to update very much…**

**Naomi's computer doesn't have internet…**

**And me (it's Aida, hey!), I've been going **_**hectic**_** about finishing my first book, which is **_**almost**_** done!!!**

**YAY!!!**

**So…**

**We'll update soon,**

**We'll also have our first FictionPress story: '**_**Irresistible Truth'**_** out soon!**

**WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**-**_**ShortyLilHalf-and-Half**_


	8. Coffee

**Renesmee Cullen**

Well…

I'm bored.

I was at my new job. But I still haven't gotten to use my camera, yet.

Why the hell would you get a photography job if you didn't do any _photography_?!

All I've been doing, is running around. Getting some snotty blonde, coffee.

She said she had to be 'energized' or something when her boyfriend comes.

Superficial bitch.

* * *

_**OKAY…**_

_**SO NEXY CHAPTER UP TODAY…**_

_**WE JUST HAD TO STOP IT THERE!!!**_

_**AND!**_

_**VOTE FOR THE Poll ON OUR PROFILE!!!**_

_**OR ELSE WE'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!!!**_

_**OKAY, THAT'S A LIE…**_

_**WE WILL WRITE AGAIN…**_

_**BUT VOTE FOR IT ANYWAY!!!**_


End file.
